Even If I'm not Reflected in Your Eyes
by SHO99
Summary: Saying "I Like You" to the person you like is to continue giving them your heart. Who knew that it's such a scary and painful thing. OCxRIN
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time making a Free! fanfic and english is not my first language so please bear with me?**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this. ****Comments/Suggestion are welcome.**

**I only own here is my OCs.**

* * *

_I always see him; wherever I go he's always there. I wonder who he was. Was it only coincidence? Well, maybe. We live on the same town after all. He's always cheerful whenever I see him and he's always with his friends. He had a girlish name but I think it suits him for some reason. Oh did I mention that he loves swimming? Yes, he loves it very much. Now that I said it, let's continue. True, wherever I went, we always bumped into each other but somehow he doesn't notice. I was only 12 that time._

_When I entered middle school, I went to the same school where I expect him to be. Yes, I already had fallen in love with him around this time. I didn't know when it started but all I do know was that I was already chasing him. I was excited to be in the same school as him because I could finally see him every day and if I got lucky maybe I could be in the same class as him! But unfortunately, I didn't meet him. I was in the same class with his buddies but he wasn't there. One time, I overheard Nanase and Tachibana talking about him. He was outside the country; a country that was so far away from where I am. So he won't be coming back? I felt my heart being squeezed. All I could do was clenched my fist and quietly walk away from them. That's how my first love ends._

"Oi! Homura! Quit daydreaming and answer my questions!" the shout of her teacher made her came back to reality and she almost fell out of her chair which made everyone laughed.

Unfortunately for her, because she didn't know the answer and for being absent-minded during class she was punished to stand outside their classroom. She sighed in regret and leaned on the window pane. She'll be in trouble once again if she was found out that she wasn't doing what she was supposed to be doing. She ignored that idea for a moment and continued her sentiments.

"Why did I suddenly remember it?" she asked to no one as she reached out her hand to the sky. "How many years has it been? 4?"

Her emerald eyes were gleaming with emotions. Her black short wavy hair swayed as the wind blows and – _baaam!_

Once again, she was pulled out from her daydream. She furiously turned around and saw an irritating Sanada- sensei holding a rolled notebook on his right hand which probably the one who hit her head.

"GO TO THE FACULTY RIGHT NOW!"

She had a long day at school and more trouble followed her after her mistake that morning. Like getting caught on a stampede in the cafeteria; fighting her life over some anpan which ended up falling on the ground, if it was close she would have applied the 5 second rule but because she was on the rooftop it would take more than 5 seconds. She was also got hit by a flying ball during p.e and while resting on the infirmary she became a witness of some idiotic couple who was making out on the other side of the curtain.

_Diiiiiing~ doooooong~_

"At last, I can finally go home." She sighed.

"Nobu, see you tomorrow!" a girl with a hair in a bun tapped her shoulders.

"Yup. See you!" she replied then stood up and walked out of the classroom.

She was humming while leaving the school ground. As she passed by some fence she heard some noises on the other side.

"Nagisa! Stop playing around!" a guy wearing glasses scolded the blonde one.

But the guy who was called Nagisa didn't listen as he was still running, diving and splashing water on the stiff glasses boy.

"Childish as always." She mumbled.

The other guy who was not far from where she was standing noticed her. He smiled and waved at her. He was taller compared to the others.

"Going home?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" She stammered avoiding eye contact. "Bye."

She immediately took her leave.

"Who're you talking to Makoto?" Haru asked when he came closer.

"Homura-san." He replied as he gets on the water.

Haru cocked his head to the side as if wondering who Makoto meant but didn't dwell on that and continued his practice.

* * *

The sun had already set. Street lights were turned on as flying insects gathered around the light to kill their self.

"Please come again!" the clerk said as Nobu stepped out of the convenience store after buying some snacks for herself.

"Many events happened to me today especially on the infirmary. Damn those lovers!" she bit the Popsicle in irritation. "I must make myself happy to forget all those horrible things! When I get home I'll watch anime as many as I could and eat a lot."

The Popsicle was still on her mouth when she noticed some girls and boys about her age were playing on the shore beside the road. Because of this, she didn't see the person coming her way and that person was also not looking on the road resulting them to bump into each other. She panicked when the stick was pushed to her throat and immediately spit it out, lunging all the air she could get.

"You! You almost killed me!" she accused the person who bumped her with bloodshot eyes.

Looking at the tall man who was wearing a school jersey outfit, she could sense familiarity from him. His cap was on the way so she couldn't clearly see his face.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said adjusting his cap.

Red eyes met her emerald ones, she was stunned to see this familiar eyes. Slowly, her mind began to process. The man looked at her with confusion. She was silent all of a sudden. Without noticing because she was so absorb at her own thoughts the man had left. When she came to her senses she was all alone again.

_W-w-w-w-wait! W-w-w-w-was that R-R-R-R-Rin just now?_ She quickly turned around but the latter was already gone.

She felt her face heating up so she cupped it with her hands.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered to herself.

The cold wind blew and her fluffy hair danced with it. Even though it was cold she was all warm inside, both her face and heart.

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy~ :))**

The encounter yesterday kept replaying on her mind that she wasn't listening to Sanada-sensei again in homeroom. It wasn't now common for her to meet Rin on the streets. Ever since he went away, things just didn't stay like before, like her feelings.

School went smoothly for Nobu that day. No teacher scolding her, no PE so no flying balls, no lovers making out in the infirmary (I doubt it), except for the stampede again in the cafeteria which she risks her life to get an anpan even though she doesn't have any rival with it.

It was later that afternoon when classes ended and she needed to go home soon to watch her favourite anime. She was putting her indoor shoes on her locker when her best friend suddenly pulled her arm and dragged her near the entrance.

"What the– released me this instant! I'm gonna be late for my club activity!" she demanded.

"What club activity are you talking about? You don't even belong to any clubs!" her friend countered.

"I do!"

"What? No you don't!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"…"

"…"

Doubting her own knowledge about Nobu, she asked her what club she joined in.

"The going home club." Nobu answered flatly.

Nino, her best friend, looked at her blankly then gave her a good smack on the head.

"What was that for?!" she roared.

"For being stupid." Nino said. "Enough of this. Look over there!"

Once again, she was pulled down (she didn't even know why they were crouching down the floor) and Nino pointed outside. Being forced to look, she turned her head outside up ahead of them and saw someone. Her eyes studied the person standing near the gate. He looks like someone she knew.

"He's here again. Lately, he's been coming here on this same day and time." She heard Nino said.

She looked at her friend who gave her a wide and teasing grin. A throbbing vein appeared on her temples.

"Who do you think he's waiting?" she teased. "That Nanase? Or that Tachibana?"

"Either and I don't care."

With that, she stood up and turned her heels back to the locker and took out her outdoor shoes. When Nino followed back she was already putting her shoes on.

"You're no fun Nobu. I was sure you would be flustered if you saw him. Aaah~ I miss the cute, shy and in-love Nobume." Nino said shaking her head and clicked her tounge.

"Don't you have club activities Nino? You'll be late if you don't hurry – ahh it's fine anyway so the captain can punish you then." she gave Nino an evil grin as she said the last part.

"Ahhhhh!" the girl shrieked and hurriedly took her leave.

Then there was silence. The hallways which always filled with laughter's and shouts were nowhere to be found. The empty classrooms became just an ordinary room with no teacher and students in it. Nobu stood in front of the lockers for a while then started to move when the cheers of fan girls from the field watching the athlete boys practice reverberated throughout the school premises. From the empty classrooms and hallways to the library, were few students preferred to be left alone and study their lessons, to the faculty room were one or three teachers left to do their tasks to the school's rooftop, gym, yard and pool. The orange sky indicates that school was really over for that day.

Nobu was out of the building and walking towards the gate but her eyes were focused at the teenager standing beside it. He was leaning on the wall, hands folded and eyes closed. He was still wearing his school's jersey and that bag clinging on to his broad shoulders. Looking at him made her remember his younger version. How could she ever forget the 'him' on her memory? It was the only thing she ever had. They weren't friends let alone acquaintances. They never had spoken to each other nor smiled at each other; they were complete strangers. And the only thing she did back then was to watch him at a distance with his friends. _After all, it was just in the past now._

She was finally out of the school's gate and didn't dare to look back anymore.

* * *

"Ahh~ SQUID!" Nino pointed out to a stall. "SQUID!" the stall on her left. "SQUID!" another to the right. "SQUID! There are squids everywhere!" she exclaimed looking at Nobu with sparking eyes.

"Don't get too excited over a squid."

"I'll try!" she said excitedly then run off to a stall.

Nobu sighed at her companion. In the first place, she didn't want to go to the festival. It wasn't just her thing. If only not for Nino, she would be having an anime marathon right now. She looked around, observing the people. Many were wearing a yukata. She remembered back in 6th grade, she had also experienced wearing one. It was the first and last time though. It was a horrible memory.

"Nobu~!" called Nino waving her hands to her while holding a squid on a stick and on her left was a candy apple. "Quick! Come here!"

She walked towards her friend until she noticed that Nino was talking with someone. As she gets nearer, she got a clear view of that someone and it was Tachibana and co.

"So Homura-san is also here." Makoto said giving her a gentle smile.

She smiled back. "I was dragged here."

"O-Ohh…"

She glanced at Haru who was just beside Makoto and smiled evilly.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Nanase. Thinking you didn't like the crowd and just locked yourself up inside the bathroom."

Haru's eyes twitched for a while there. It was so fast that they didn't noticed but not Makoto.

"I also didn't expect you to be here Homura-san. I thought you'd be in your room locked up and watching two guys moaning."

It was Nobu's turn to twitch and a glaring battle began. Makoto sighed at this. Knowing this two, they would be glaring at each other for a while but then he smiled.

"I didn't know Haruka-senpai had this kind of relationship with someone." Rei whispered to Makoto. "What's their story?"

"Yeah! I wanna know as well! I always wondered why the two of them annoy each other whenever they meet!" an excited Nagisa butted in.

"O-oi! Nagisa! Shhh!" Rei hushed him.

"Ahh – well…" Makoto was hesitant to tell or not for something not really that significant but still told them anyway.

"This could be interesting." Nino joined who overheard them.

"Well, back when we were in middle school, our class had a group project and it should consist of three members. Since Haru and I were already a pair we lack one member. On the other hand, Homura-san who didn't have any group at that moment and since everyone else seems to have a group already, we decided to let her join us."

"What a loner." Nino coughed earning a glare from Nobu.

"I don't exactly know why but from that moment on, there's always been a heavy atmosphere between the two of them." Makoto continued.

"I never talked to her before." Haru defended with a bored look on his face.

"I think I know why." Nino coughed again looking away from her best of friend.

"What? I thought there was something more." Nagisa pouted in disappointment.

"I understand what Homura-senpai said about Haruka-senpai. But what about the 'two guys moaning' he mentioned?" Rei questioned.

All of them didn't say a word. All was exchanging glances which Rei didn't understand.

"So what did Haru-chan meant?" Nagisa said, breaking the silence and the glances.

"I thought you understood since you're quiet all of a sudden too." Rei sighed.

Nagisa only smiled and waited for the answer but to his dismay, no one told him until Nobu and Nino walked away and left them for good.

"Ne! Ne! Mako-chan! Tell me!" he tugged at Makoto's sleeve.

After a short while, Rin and a girl with a red hair like Rin's arrived.

* * *

"Nanase really caught you reading _that_?!" Nino laughed. "I can't believe it! Oh man! My tummy hurts!"

"I hope your stomach explodes." Nobu said in annoyance by her friend's behaviour.

"Sorry – I just *laugh* can't *laugh* stop *laugh* laughing."

Nobu rolled her eyes when suddenly she caught sight of a certain red hair. _He's here._

"Rin's here." Nino voicing out her thoughts. "And he's with the gang."

_Looks like they're having fun._ The other guys were trying out the shooting game but Rin just stood there laughing at one of them for not hitting the target. Her sight slowly went its way to the girl wearing a cute yukata beside Rin. She had the same red hair and eyes as him. _Oh- it's Gou._ She knew the girl besides being his little sister. They were friends after all but not that close. _I know all of them and they know me but he doesn't know about me. How cruel._ She thought.

"Hey Nobu! Want to go there?" Nino interrupted.

"You want to?" she asked back.

'Y – yes…" Nino replied as she plays with her fingers.

"Why the hell are you fidgeting?"

"Well I'm kind of nervous going with them! Just imagine! You're surrounded with hot guys like that!" She pointed at the group, eyes sparking.

"I – can't imagine – something like that…" *sweat drop*

"Well, you should start imagining then."

"You really pissed me."

"So you wanna go there?" Nino asked again.

She stared at the group for a split second and then walked away from them. Nino caught up beside her. "It was your chance, yet you let it slip away."

"There's no need to do that. I don't like him anymore. Besides, we're not friends and I don't want to disturbed them." She reasoned staring straight ahead.

"Owkay – by the way your face is as red as a tomato."

"What?!" she blurted cupping her face.

She's not sure if Nino was only teasing her but her face was indeed warm.

"Oh yeah – are you still thinking that he and Nanase is an item?"

At that she stopped at her tracks and looked at Nino with disbelief.

"By the look on your nose's holes getting larger, I can tell you believed all of it." Nino pointed out. "Oh my!" she burst out laughing again with a sudden realization. "You always annoyed Nanase because of it don't you?! That's why – "

"Don't say another word!" she cried giving Nino a chop on the head and then run away.

"Ufufufu~ thought so." Nino evilly smiled.

_Damn that Nino! Always and always teasing me!_ She hurriedly crossed the street as the sight she saw earlier kept replaying on her mind. When she was looking at the guys in that split second, she saw Rin turned his head towards their direction and meet his gaze. She wasn't sure if she was the one he's looking at so she pointed to herself and to her surprised he reacted. His face flushed in red and he looked away. That was then she walked away, blushing hard as well.


End file.
